Two-Timing
by suzie2b
Summary: Troy goes missing.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Two-Timing**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Troy and Moffitt left headquarters after another lengthy meeting with Major Gleason and Captain Boggs concerning an upcoming mission. They went to the mess hall for lunch, then parted ways with the intention of meeting again for dinner at 1830 hours to further discuss their plans to get to the rendezvous.**

 **6:30pm came and went. Moffitt waited patiently, thinking that something came up unexpectedly. He finished his meal and continued to wait … for two hours. During that time Moffitt saw Daisy and Hitch come and go for dinner, then Charley and Tully. Each gave a friendly wave, but didn't speak to the sergeant.**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Hitch and Tully were in the mess hall having breakfast when Moffitt rushed in and asked, "Have you seen Troy?"**

 **Hitch replied, "No, not since we've been here. Why?"**

" **He was to meet me here for dinner yesterday, but never showed up. And when I awoke this morning there was no sign that he'd come back to our quarters."**

" **Don't you and Troy have another meeting today?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I checked and no one at headquarters has seen him."**

 **Tully suggested, "Maybe he's with Diane."**

 **Moffitt sat down. "I've already asked her. She's been working double shifts and hasn't seen Troy in several days."**

 **Hitch said, "It's not like Troy to miss a meeting without a good reason."**

 **Tully added, "He would've at least sent a note to let you know he wasn't going to make it."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I'm afraid something's happened to him."**

" **Here on base?"**

 **Hitch asked, "Did you check the motor pool for the jeeps?"**

 **Moffitt said, "No, I didn't think of that. You and Tully go do that, and even if the jeeps are there, ask Sergeant Peters if Troy checked out with another vehicle. I'll meet you at headquarters."**

 **Thirty minutes later Hitch and Tully jogged up to Moffitt, who was pacing outside headquarters. Hitch said, "The jeeps are where we left them."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod and asked, "Did you talk to Sergeant Peters?"**

 **Tully said, "Yeah and we asked around the motor pool. No one's seen Troy and no paperwork was filed in his name."**

" **I checked a few places he tends to frequent, but got the same answer. It's time to talk to Captain Boggs."**

 **##################**

 **Captain Boggs stood up when Moffitt gave him the news. "Missing? Are you sure?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, sir. Hitchcock and Pettigrew checked the motor pool and I did a bit of checking myself. Troy hasn't been seen since he and I had lunch yesterday."**

" **This is highly unusual. Especially with your upcoming mission…"**

 **Hitch asked, "Captain, could it be this mission somehow got Troy kidnapped?"**

 **Boggs shook his head. "I don't see how. The details have been kept between the sergeants, Major Gleason, and myself." He looked at Moffitt and asked, "Have you and Troy discussed any of it while in public?"**

 **Moffitt said, "No, sir, not the details. Only our plans to get to Khartoum before the rendezvous."**

" **All right, the three of you know him best. I want you to start searching both the base and the Arab quarter. Let's hope Troy is still here in Ras Tanura. If you've found no sign of him by the end of the day, I'll organize search parties."**

" **Yes, sir. We're on our way."**

 **As they moved for the door, Boggs said, "And stick together. I don't want any more of you to go missing."**

 **Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully stopped to look at the captain and Moffitt stated, "You're thinking somebody is out to get all four of us."**

" **It is a possibility to consider. Just be careful and don't lose sight of one another."**

 **##################**

 **When Troy opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark room and tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. He also realized his head hurt and vaguely remembered seeing a face before he was knocked unconscious.**

 **Troy was trying to remember more details when a door opened. Someone walked in, but the backlight from the other room made the person appear more like a shadowy shape than human. The door closed as the person said, "It's good to see you finally awake." The gag was removed. "It's time we had a little talk."**

 **Troy pulled on the ropes around his wrists and the arms of the wooden chair he was in. His ankles were tied to the legs. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"**

 **A bright lamp light was switched on and the beam was directed into Troy's eyes. The other man said, "When I said we should talk, Sergeant Troy, I meant that I'll be the one asking the questions. You'll be providing the answers."**

 **Troy squinted into the light trying to see who was there. "I'm not telling you anything."**

 **The man chuckled dryly. "It will do you no good to try to see me, sergeant. Not only will the light keep me hidden, but I have taken the extra precaution of wearing a hood. However, you may call me David." When Troy remained quiet, he said, "Tell me about the mission you and Moffitt have been discussing with Boggs and Gleason."**

" **I don't know what you're talking about, 'David'."**

" **I'm not a fool, sergeant. You and your counterpart have been in rather long meetings over the last few days. I want to know what's going on."**

 **Troy sneered, "If you were meant to have that information, you'd be a part of the meetings."**

 **David sighed. "It's unfortunate that I'm not. It would make my job that much easier. Now, please, answer the question." When Troy remained silent, he placed a bucket of water on the floor within the circle of light so the prisoner could see it. "You must be thirsty by now, sergeant. If you give me some information, I will gladly let you drink."**

 **Name, rank, and serial number didn't get Troy any water.**

 **The questions continued, but Troy stayed quiet except for an occasional snarky comment. After several hours, David replaced the gag, turned the lamp off, and left the room.**

 **After his captor was gone and Troy was alone in the dark again, he tried to connect the name "David" to the face he remembered seeing.**

 **##################**

 **At the end of the day, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully reported back to Captain Boggs. Moffitt told him, "We've found nothing, sir. No sign of Troy and no one has seen him."**

 **Boggs nodded and said, "Major Gleason informed me not twenty minutes ago that there's a double agent on base."**

" **Any idea who that might be, captain?"**

" **There are three possibilities actually. All new corporals. Gerald Simmons, David Smith, and Carroll Williams. They arrived here together two weeks ago, transfers from different bases in the United States."**

 **Tully scowled. "You're thinkin' Troy was kidnapped by this mole, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "I do and the major agrees. If we find the double agent, we find Troy."**

 **Hitch asked, "Where are they, captain?"**

" **They've been sent for."**

 **Captain Boggs' aide Corporal Green knocked and walked into the office. He handed the captain three files and said, "The personnel files you requested, sir."**

 **Boggs took the file folders and checked the names. "Thank you, corporal. That'll be all." After Green closed the door, the captain handed the folders to Moffitt and said, "I think it would be appropriate if you and your men question them."**

 **The sergeant nodded as he took the files. "Yes, sir. I believe you're right."**

 **Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully waited in a conference room for the first corporal to arrive.**

 **The first arrived ten minutes later. "Corporal Carroll Williams reporting as ordered, sergeant."**

 **Tully handed a folder to Moffitt, who opened it. "Have a seat, corporal." Williams sat in the indicated chair as Moffitt asked, "Where were you transferred from?"**

 **Williams replied, "Camp McClellan, sergeant."**

" **What can you tell me about Camp McClellan?"**

" **Umm, it's located adjacent to the city of Anniston, Alabama and established as Camp Shipp in 1898."**

 **Moffitt quickly checked the facts with what was written in the paperwork. He then nodded and the sergeant continued, "Your middle initial is 'P' for…"**

 **Williams frowned. "Peter. What's going on, sergeant?"**

 **Ignoring the question, Moffitt asked, "Who is the president of the United States?"**

" **Franklin D. Roosevelt."**

" **How many stars and stripes are on the American flag and what do they represent?"**

 **Williams answered, "Forty-eight stars. One for each state. Thirteen stripes that symbolize the original thirteen colonies."**

" **Who was president in 1881?"**

 **Williams said, "Umm, I think it was James Garfield. He died after six months in office."**

 **Moffitt continued with rapid-fire questions that, though nervous, Corporal Williams was able to answer correctly. After a two hour nonstop interrogation, Moffitt told the corporal, "You can go, corporal, but don't leave the base and don't discuss this with anyone."**

" **I deserve to know what I'm being accused of."**

" **You aren't being accused of anything. At least not yet."**

 **The next to be questioned was Corporal Gerald Simmons.**

 **Moffitt started with, "What does DTC mean to you, corporal?"**

 **Simmons said, "It stands for Desert Training Center located in the Mojave Desert and Sonoran Desert. It's where I was trained before being transferred here."**

" **Who are your parents?"**

" **Gladys and Frank Simmons."**

 **Moffitt got verification from the file he held before he continued, again with rapid-fire questions to determine if Simmons was truly American. Two hours passed before the corporal was released. "You can go, Corporal Simmons. Don't leave the base and do not discuss this with anyone."**

 **After Simmons had closed the door behind him, Tully said, "Doesn't sound like either of them is the mole we're looking for."**

 **Hitch agreed, but said, "Or one of them has been very well trained."**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm going to reserve my opinion until after we've spoken to Corporal Smith." He went to the door and pulled it open expecting to see Smith waiting in the hallway. "Our last interviewee isn't here yet."**

" **He's had more than four hours to get here. Maybe he's not on base."**

" **Could be. Tully, go check with Corporal Green. See if he's heard from Smith."**

 **Tully nodded as he stood up. "Be right back." A few minutes later he returned and told his friends, "Green was just leaving for the day and says he hasn't heard from Smith. He did check though and there's nothing to say Smith is off base."**

 **Moffitt sighed as he looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it was getting so late." He thought for a few seconds, then said, "Let's call it a night and go get some dinner. We'll deal with Corporal Smith in the morning."**

 **Hitch questioned, "What about Troy? What if Smith is the double agent and he's holding him somewhere?"**

 **Tully said, "And what if Smith isn't the double agent? What if Williams and Simmons are who they say they are too?"**

 **Moffitt said, "If that's the case, we'll be starting again from scratch." He looked at the two privates' anxious expressions. "I'm worried too, but if Troy is being held for information, he'll be alive in the morning for us to find."**

 **That didn't make any of them feel better, but no one wanted to think about the alternative.**

 **##################**

 **After a long time, David returned. Troy had been dozing when he heard the door open. He waited, expecting the bright lamp light to come on. It didn't. Instead the overhead light came on, bathing the small room in a dull yellow light. Troy looked up and saw his captor standing by the closed door with his hand still on the light switch. A hood covered his head with holes snipped out for his eyes.**

 **David crossed the room and picked up the ladle out of the water bucket. He then went to Troy and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Drink." Troy didn't hesitate to take in the offered liquid as David said, "I've been forced to change my plans, sergeant. I thought I had plenty of time to get the information out of you … but unfortunately for you that has changed."**

 **Troy swallowed and looked up. "You'll get nothing out of me."**

" **Everyone has a breaking point. I just need to find yours a bit quicker than I had planned."**

" **You're a double agent aren't you?"**

 **David asked, "Why would you think that?"**

 **Troy said, "I got a look at you just before you clocked me over the head. I've had plenty of time to think about it. You're** **Corporal David Smith. One of three new men on base."**

 **David slowly pulled the hood off and dropped it to the floor. "All right, you have me there."**

" **Your English is excellent. Are you German or Italian?"**

" **Actually, I'm American."**

 **Troy said, "Who're you working for?"**

 **A quick slap snapped Troy's head back and David said, "Enough! I want that information!"**

 **And the painful part of the interrogation began.**

 **##################**

 **Early the next morning Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were waiting for Captain Boggs in his office. When he walked in, the captain asked, "How did the interviews go?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We were able to question Corporal Gerald Simmons and Corporal Carroll Williams, sir. They said nothing to raise suspicion."**

 **Boggs sat down at his desk. "What about Corporal Smith?"**

" **We haven't yet been able to talk to him, sir."**

" **Why not? Have you sent another runner to find him?"**

" **No, sir. However, we did a bit of digging last night after dinner and discovered that Smith hasn't been seen in two days. He's going to be pronounced as AWOL if he doesn't show up today."**

 **Boggs frowned. "That means he disappeared around the same time as Sergeant Troy."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, captain. And he no doubt knows we're looking for him. We're betting that Smith is our double agent and managed to get Troy off base."**

" **Any ideas?"**

 **Tully said, "There's a small abandoned village about twenty miles south of here, sir."**

 **Boggs thought about it, then said, "Go check it out and keep me informed."**

 **##################**

 **The village in question was searched from top to bottom, but there was no sign that Troy or Smith had been there.**

 **Moffitt checked his maps and discovered another village another twenty or so miles to the east. It wasn't abandoned, but it would be worth a look. While Hitch and Tully topped off the gas tanks and checked the radiators Moffitt sent a radio message to headquarters to let Captain Boggs know what was going on.**

 **On a hill a few miles from the village of Tirah, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully surveyed the area looking for anything out of the ordinary.**

 **Moffitt handed the binoculars to Tully as he said, "I don't see anything unusual."**

 **Hitch said, "But there's plenty of places to hide a jeep or some other vehicle."**

 **Tully agreed. "Yeah. We're going to have to be careful lookin' around. If he's here, Smith might have some associates with him."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Indeed. Let's go."**

 **##################**

 **Corporal Smith paced around the small room while he flexed his fingers. "I do wish you'd tell me what I want to know, Sergeant Troy. I have to admit my hands are getting a bit sore."**

 **A bruised and battered Troy looked up at his captor with the one eye he could still see out of. "I hope you aren't expecting me to feel sorry for you."**

" **No, I don't expect sympathy…" Smith let his anger rear its ugly head. "However, I do expect cooperation from you!" Troy hung his sore head and shook it slowly. Smith faced the sergeant and said, "German."**

 **Troy didn't look up. "What?"**

" **You asked early who I was working for. I work for the Germans. I was a student at the University of Berlin when the war broke out. Many foreign students were recruited by the Nazis." Troy looked at him and Smith shrugged as he continued, "It was either become a double agent or be sent to a concentration camp."**

" **So you chose to work for the enemy."**

" **It wasn't hard. I had already learned to speak German. I took the name Derek Schmitt, reserving David Smith as my American identity. I was then trained to be an agent for the Third Reich and here I am."**

 **Troy asked, "So how many like you are there?"**

 **Smith said, "I've never been given an exact number, but there are a few of us. I can tell you that the majority of foreign students either escaped the country or chose to go to the concentration camp."**

" **Are you really a corporal?"**

 **Smith scooped water into the ladle and went to Troy. As the sergeant drank, Smith said, "Actually I'm a captain.** **Hauptmann Derek Schmitt. I admit it's only an honorary rank since I'm not allowed to join the German army, but I'm proud of it." He pulled the ladle away. "All right. Let's continue with the questioning."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully circled Tirah while Moffitt stood in the back of the jeep searching for anything that might tell them where Troy was being held if he was there.**

 **Moffitt slid back into the passenger seat. "We're definitely being watched."**

 **Tully nodded. "Usually we don't get much more than a casual glance. That means Troy is probably in there somewhere."**

" **Yes, let's find a place to park the jeeps and have a look around."**

 **##################**

 **There was urgent knocking on the door. Smith replaced the gag in the unconscious sergeant's mouth and turned the light off as he left the room. He pulled the other door open and found one of the English speaking Arab's he'd paid to be his look outs. "What is it, Jamal?"**

" **Two Ally jeeps are circling the village, Sahib."**

" **How many are there?"**

" **Three men."**

 **Smith gave a nod. "That would no doubt be Sergeant Troy's friends." He handed the Arab his handgun and picked up the rifle next to the door as he said, "You stay here. No one gets in. Where did you last see the Allies?"**

" **I understand, Sahib. They were on the north side of the village. It appeared they were looking for a place to stop."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully found a place behind a small barn that would keep the jeeps out of sight and stopped. The privates grabbed a machine gun each and checked the clips. Moffitt drew his pistol and made sure it was fully loaded as he said, "There's no need for us to hide. The Arabs know we're here and by now Corporal Smith knows too. Just keep your eyes open."**

 **The three Allies started their search systematically. Every building was searched without exception.**

 **Smith located Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully and simply watched them from hiding. He hoped they would give up their search before getting to the house Troy was in. Until that happened, Smith would stay out of sight and keep an eye on their activities.**

 **Moffitt would knock as he stood to one side of the door. When the door was opened, Hitch and Tully would go inside and search the building thoroughly as the occupants protested loudly. If no one answered Moffitt's insistent knocks, the door was forced open. The sergeant always stood watch outside as the privates worked.**

 **It wasn't too long before Smith realized Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully weren't going to just give up and go away. They were leaving no stone unturned. Smith decided it was time to get rid of them. He shouldered the rifle and took aim. The bullet slammed into Moffitt's shoulder and knocked him against the side of the house.**

 **Hitch and Tully appeared just in time to see Smith duck back out of sight. Hitch started to help Moffitt, who ignored his pain and said, "Never mind! Let's get after him!"**

 **Tully carefully peeked around the corner where Smith had been and a bullet hit the wall above his head. He turned to Hitch and said, "He's at the other end."**

 **Hitch gave a nod and turned to hurry around the other side to try to head Smith off. Moffitt and Tully waited until they heard a whistle. They looked around the corner and saw Hitch waving at them. When they caught up with him, Hitch pointed out which direction Smith had run.**

 **Every time one of the Allies was in the open Smith turned and fired quickly, too quickly. He would miss his target and give himself away.**

 **They followed as closely as they dared, finally looking around a corner to see an Arab with a rifle standing at a door. Moffitt pulled back and whispered, "That's where we'll find Troy. We need to take that guard out."**

 **Tully said, "Let me see your pistol, sarge." He took aim at the Arab, leaning out just enough to take the shot and the guard fell dead from a bullet in the head.**

 **Moffitt stepped out and looked at the dead body. "Nice work, Tully."**

 **After moving the body out of the way, they carefully went to stand on either side of the door. Moffitt moved the latch and pushed it open. A bullet hit the doorjamb and ricocheted away. Moffitt gave Hitch a signal and the private moved quickly to step inside, firing a burst from his machine gun that hit the opposite wall. He looked around then signaled that it was clear.**

 **Moffitt and Tully followed their friend inside. Hitch pointed to an opened door that led to the only other room. Flattening themselves against the wall, Hitch carefully looked into the room then ducked back and whispered, "It's Troy."**

 **Moffitt nodded and stepped around Hitch to look inside. A badly beaten Troy sat in a circle on bright lamp light, tied to a chair, the gag in his mouth was red with his own blood, and appeared to be unconscious. Moffitt called, "Corporal Smith … we know you're in there! We know you're a double agent. You may as well give up!"**

 **Smith said, "Yes, I'm here. However, I have a pistol pointed at Sergeant Troy's head. If you let me leave, I may be willing to let him live."**

 **Moffitt cautiously stepped into the doorway and squinted into the darkness surrounding Troy as he said, "I'm afraid that can't happen, corporal."**

" **I have no desire to kill this man or any of you, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt slowly moved into the room followed closely by Hitch. "You've already shot me. Were you just trying to scare us or are you that bad of a shot?"**

 **Smith said, "If you hadn't moved as I squeezed the trigger, that bullet would be in your heart. Now, put your weapons down and move into the light."  
**

 **Moffitt gave a slight nod. He and Hitch laid their weapons on the floor, and as they slowly moved into the light in front of Troy. Moffitt asked, "Now what?"**

" **Now I'm going to leave you with your sergeant."**

 **What Smith hadn't realized was the third man was missing. Tully waited until he thought Smith's attention was completely on Moffitt and Hitch, then he bent low as he entered the room and silently moved around to his left, which was the opposite direction his friends had taken. He used the wall to guide himself through the darkness. Tully thought to himself, "Keep him talkin', sarge."**

 **Moffitt said, "You won't get far, Corporal Smith. Why not just give up here and now?"**

 **Smith replied, "I can't…"**

 **But before the corporal could finish the sentence there was a grunt and a thud in the darkness at the back of the room. Moffitt asked the suddenly quiet man, "Are you still there?"**

 **Tully's voice came through the darkness as he said, "Yeah, he's here, sarge. He's just takin' a nap at the moment."**

 **Hitch moved to pick up his machine gun and then went to turn on the overhead light. When the room was lit, Moffitt and Hitch saw Tully standing over the prone body of David Smith.**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly and stepped forward to check Troy. With a relieved sigh he found a pulse and said, "He's alive. Let's get out of here." He began to untie his fellow sergeant. "I'll take Troy…"**

 **Hitch handed Moffitt his pistol as he interrupted, "You won't be able to carry him with that shoulder, sarge. I'll take him and Tully can bring Smith."**

 **##################**

 **It was a full twenty-four hours before Troy opened one eye a slit. The other was still completely swollen shut. He looked around slowly, but even that slight movement made his head throb. A familiar voice said, "Just lay still, sarge. Doc says you're going to be okay."**

 **Troy looked up at Hitch sitting next to him and mumbled, "Water?"**

" **Sure." Tully handed a glass to Hitch, who helped Troy take a few sips. As he gently lowered the sergeant's head back onto the pillow, Hitch said, "We're at a field hospital."**

 **Tully said, "You've a broken nose and your jaw was dislocated. You've also got a concussion and will have some ugly bruises for a while too."**

 **Moving his swollen lips only slightly, Troy asked, "Moffitt?"**

 **Tully moved so the sergeant could see Moffitt peacefully sleeping in the cot next to his as Hitch said, "He got shot in the shoulder while we were trying to find you, but he's going to be okay too."**

" **What about Schmitt?"**

" **Who?"**

 **Troy thought for a moment, then realized they probably didn't know that the corporal was actually a captain. "Where's Smith?"**

 **Tully said, "He's handcuffed to a cot with a concussion, sarge. He'll be going to Ras Tanura for interrogation in a day or two."**

 **Troy relaxed as he nodded slowly and closed his eye. Hitch said, "You just get some sleep, sarge. Tully and I will be here if you need anything."**

 **As he slowly dozed off, Troy could hear Hitch and Tully quietly playing matchstick poker between his and Moffitt's cots.**


End file.
